


Rainbow in Hell

by AstreaLunari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreaLunari/pseuds/AstreaLunari
Summary: The Hotel is finally OPEN! Everything is falling into place for Charlie. After years of being seen as nothing more than a failure by all around her, the young Demon finally feels like the Chaos is coming to an end. But, one could say differently for The Radio Demon. The more people who check-in, the sooner his own form of Chaos would ensue. But what happens if a different form of chaos begins to develop? Will Charlie finally find her Rainbow in Hell? The doors are open. Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel. (Ratings subject to change)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Hazbins. This is a Work in Progress as I get used to this format. I have to admit, 90% of this fic has been created based on dreams that I have had. I am hoping I can complete it. This is going to be a multi-paragraph story that I will try to update weekly.

Charlie was finishing the final touches on Hazbin Hotel. She was just hours away from opening and the excitement and nervousness were starting to get to her. All she had to do now was make her final walk-through, sign off on some sponsorship paperwork, and check with Vaggie and the others to make sure they were ready as well. Speaking of Vaggie, she looked at her watch, it was almost lunch and she wanted to take the moth demon out to celebrate. “I'll just sign the papers and call her to my office,” Charlie said, a smile gracing her lips.

Vaggie and her had become much closer since they broke up a few weeks ago. They were able to focus more on the Hotel and their partnership without the added stress of keeping their relationship going. It had been Vaggie's idea and Charlie was completely fine with it. She would always love The Moth. But as time had started going by, she noticed it wasn't romantic love anymore, but sisterly love. Charlie skipped down to her office on the bottom floor and quickly stepped into her office.

Glancing at her desk, she picked up a pen and read over the first agreement. “$5,000 a month if I can get 10 guests in 2 weeks?” she bit her lip, sharp teeth piercing it slightly. The metallic taste of copper touched her tongue, but it didn't bother her. “Thankfully, we already have 15 guests ready to move in tomorrow. SO, that one will be an easy take.” She went over the roster, 2 cancellations but still on track. She signed off on the agreement. “Huh, this one doesn't have a name to it. Anonymous monthly donation of... $500,000!? VAGGIE!”

Charlie flopped in her seat and held the pledge over the edge of one of the armrests. She wanted to read it again, but it could have been a fluke. Maybe they only meant $500 or $5,000. There was no way someone would donate that much money a month. They only people she knew who made that much where Her Father and some of the other Higher level Demons. Charlie glanced up when her door opened and an out of breath Vaggie poked her head inside. “You ok? I heard you scream for me. I would be surprised if Angel didn't hear you from his room.”

“Vaggie, I need you to look at this. It's a pledge for the hotel.” Charlie slowly handed the paper over, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Charlie, we can't accept this. This is too much. Maybe it was from your family!” Vaggie tried.

“Vags, you know that's not remotely possible. My Father has been wanting this project to flop, almost as much as Alastor does.”

“Well, who else could it have been? Someone wanting to be saved?”

“I don't know. But I agree, I will not accept this pledge. I can't have people think I am taking bribes or thinking I am only doing this for the money. We will accept the others, anything less than $10,000. This is a charity.” Charlie breathed out softly and took the pledge back, ripping it in two. “I wish there was a name, so I could apologize and thank the person who donated, as well as ask them WHY they were willing to spend so much.”

Vaggie shrugged and wrapped an arm around her friend. “It's fine. Hey, my stomachs growling, want to get something to eat while we can?”

The blonde nodded and finished signing the rest of the pledges. She smiled as the two of them ran out of the hotel doors. The two of them ran down the road and ducked into Hell's Bell's Dining. It was a popular restaurant on the main strip and one of the many reasons Charlie decided to set the Happy Hotel, her Hazbin Hotel, upon this particular street. They were quickly seated in their favorite section. Margarita, their favorite server came up with her signature smile. “Good afternoon Ladies, the usual?”

“No, not today, we are celebrating the opening of the Hotel tomorrow!” Charlie grinned, reaching for a menu. Vaggie looked at Charlie and grinned. She was proud of the young Princess and was excited for her. “No budget tonight, so we want the most expensive wine, and whatever she wants to eat, she can have.”

Margarita nodded. “I will be right out with your drinks.”

The girls laughed and went over the menu when Margarita came back, they ordered their meals and talked while they waited for their meals to be served. Little did they know, a certain red and black demon happened to be walking towards the hotel when he noticed the young blonde and the moth, laughing at an unknown joke. His signature grin grew wider as he watched the girls talk. “Maybe I should stop by.” He watched as their waitress came out with their meals and headed for the front door. He could feel the eyes of some of the patrons when he walked in. Alastor waved a clawed hand in the direction of the young waitress and motioned her over, trying not to get the attention of the women at the table.

“H..Hello, how can I hel..help you?” She looked down, scared to look the Radio Demon in his eyes. Alastor's smile grew.

“Yes my dear, I would very much like to talk to you!” He pulled the girl away and whispered in her ear, the radio static lessening as he did so. He handed her a small black card and walked out the door once it was returned to him. “Have a wonderful evening!”

Margarita glanced at the receipt in her hand and let out a long breath she had no idea she had been holding. Glancing over at the table that held her friends, she slowly walked over. "Your bill has been paid." She whispered.  


"Oh, by whom?" Charlie glanced at the slip of paper clenched tightly in the waitress's hand.

"I can't say. But He did say He was a Secret Admirer of your work" Margarita said, tucking the paper away before the girls could catch the signature. "Anyway, I have to get back to work, thank you for stopping by, it was so nice to see you two again!"

The demons looked at each other and shrugged, smiles gracing their faces. "Well, whoever it was, thank you to them! This was not going to be a cheap meal. I hope they weren't surprised by the amount we spent." Vaggie laughed. 

Charlie smiled and finished the last of her wine. "Well, shall we head back? I am sure Niffty would be happy to have us back to finish the last of the touches. Plus, I forgot I had a meetup with Alastor to discuss the Grand Opening Ball." The mention of The Radio Demon's name caused the smile on Vaggie's face to fade a bit. 

"I still don't like that you partnered with Him. He is nothing but trouble and it's only time until He brings your passion to ruin." Vaggie growled out. Charlie sighed and nodded. She knew that the moth was right. Someday he would 'entertain' himself with the destruction of her dream. She also knew she wouldn't be prepared at all when the time came. Until then, she was just happy that He helped her out as much as He did. Without His help, they would still be repairing and cleaning the Hotel. Without His help, they wouldn't have had ANY sponsors or employees. Sure, Husk was a little rough at times, and Niffty was always finding something to complain about. But they became an amazing team. Heaven, even Angel Dust had been a great help along the way once they took him off the Redemption Program. As long as he stuck to the rules, all was copasetic. 

"We will deal with it when the day comes, for now, I am just happy that it's coming together." Charlie smiled again and stood from her seat, offering her hand to Vaggie. It was gladly taken and the two of them set off back to the Hotel. Discussion of the days to come, playing upon their lips. Oh, it was going to be Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow Hazbins. Chapter 2 huh? This chapter is going to see more interaction with our two favorite demons! As a heads up, I am working as quickly as I can to get these chapters up, but between a clingy 1-year-old, my job, and my clingy husband, it is a little hard to find 5 minutes to write. So, while I am at work, I tend to steal scraps of paper and write the ideas that pop into my head. Anyway, see you soon!
> 
> Astrea

Alastor walked into the Hotel, his trademark grin stretching across his face. He looked around the lobby and admired the work of his companion. Niffty was off doing her thing somewhere and Husk was sitting at the bar, drinking from the bottle of bitter, Cheap Booze. He rolled his eyes at The Radio Demon when Alastor waved in his direction. "You want something, Prick?" The owl demon growled out, feathers slightly ruffled as the red and black demon walked over to him. 

"No no no, my friend!" The static of his powers emanating loudly. "Merely saying hello! After all, it's a great day! The doors will open soon and the patrons will come flooding in. Why wouldn't I be excited?!" 

" You? Excited? The only thing that excites you is other people's pain and suffering." Husk turned to look at the bottles on the wall, ending the conversation. As he did that, the front doors unlocked and in walked Charlie and Vaggie. The Radio Demon stole a glance at the Princess and his eyes darkened for a moment. 

'There are other things that excite me as well.' Alastor thought, watching the pair walk in and drop conversation when they saw he was standing in front of them. "Hello, Ladies! I remembered that I had to discuss the Grand Opening Ball with Miss Magne and decided to head over a little early. Oh, why the long faces? You know what I always say, you're never fully dressed.."

"Without a smile, I know. Thank you for coming, Alastor. Would you like to talk in my office or one of the meeting rooms?" Charlie asked. 

"Whatever is easier for you sweetheart. I am at your beck and call." The Radio Demon glanced at Vaggie, who was shooting daggers at him from her eyes. Charlie smiled at the consideration and began leading them to her office. It would be quiet there and she could use the peace away from the prying ears of the others. "There's that smile." She heard him say, the radio static vanishing for a moment, his real voice coming through. She blushed softly and raised her hand to her cheeks, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

"Well, honestly, I would rather you where comfortable. After all, I know I wouldn't be comfortable discussing things with Vaggie staring at you the whole time, wishing you where gone." Charlie's smile dropped a little as she said that. She just wanted everyone to get along. Once they reached her office, she opened the door and offered to let him in first. 

"Ah ah ah, Ladies first." Alastor grinned, holding her door open for her. Charlie's smile came back as The Radio Demon stepped inside, the door closing behind them. "So my Dear, what would you like to discuss?" 

"Food, decor, theme, music, you know, the basics." The Demon Princess pulled out a notepad and pen, pointing at the seat in front of her. "Dates would be nice. I would LIKE to be open for a month before the Ball, as a celebration for the patrons that last that long. I would also like to invite the people who seemed interested but pulled out at the last minute, just to show them that the program works." 

"I believe that would be a grand idea. An incentive to stay. Well, I used to host many a party when I was alive, grand shindigs that put many to shame. The easiest way to plan is to start with ideas for a theme." Alastor closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing the days in New Orleans and the parties that he would host to find victims. 

"Oh! Well, what about Under the Sea? We could set up decorations of starfish, whales, sharks, it would be so much fun!" Charlie began writing the idea down as well as what could be used as decorations. 

"My dear, this is a party for lost souls, not a High School Prom. Well, now that I think about it, I guess that was Hell too." Alastor chuckled softly to himself. A genuine laugh that made the Demon Princess do a slight double-take. 

"I suppose you're right. We could always throw a Ball like what my Father would throw. Fancy dresses, fancy foods, you know. Well, I guess you wouldn't know since you've never been to one." Charlie blushed and covered her face, a tinge of embarrassment dancing across her features. The Radio Demon took a second to admire the look on her face. For a moment, he felt bad for the girl. But at the same time, he loved when she rambled. She was very expressive and hid very little, which he found to be refreshing in this world. 

"Good music is never played at formal balls, come one now Miss Magne! It needs pep, it needs excitement, it needs," he paused. "Pazzaz! something to brighten everyone's time here in this Happy little Hotel you call Home!" 

"What about roaring '20s?"

"Come again?"

"The Roaring '20s! You lived it, you know the magic that was that time. Plus, there was no alcohol allowed back then, so it would make Redemption easier for the guests!" Charlie's eyes seemed to sparkle when she spoke. "Plus, I am sure the guests would love to dress to the theme." 

"I believe that to be a wonderful idea, my dear Charlie! Splendid indeed." His grin grew tenfold. "Are you looking to serve anything in particular for the meal?" Charlie shook her head. "Well, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, that's why you're here too."

"Why don't I make the food that evening. You all seemed to enjoy my Mothers Jambalaya and I can make many different southern style foods." He rested his hands under his chin watched her think it over.

"You did make a wonderful jambalaya and I know may other guests would love it as well. Plus, I WOULD like to get you more involved in this whole place." 

" Well then, I will prepare a menu that critics will rave about!" He stood and offered his hand to her, bringing The Demon Princess to her feet. "I shall get started immediately, do not worry Charlie, Dear. I will make sure everything goes according to plan." His voice darkened slightly, the radio static growing as his eyes flickered to radio dials. 

"No no! I want ONE thing to go right for this Hotel before you decide to make it more entertaining. So don't ruin this night for me, Alastor." Charlie pointed a finger into his chest and he looked at her with a slight glare. "Promise me, Al. Please promise me that you will let me have at least ONE good night here."

The Radio Deam's eyes soften as he looked at her, his hand slowly reaching for the girl's hand that was still on his chest. Taking it into his own, he brought it to his lips. "It's a Deal." He whispered, kissing her knuckle and chuckling when she pulled, even slower, out of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow Hazbins. I am deeply apologetic as to the late publication of this chapter. Work got in the way and had me come in on a day off. Not to mention my child getting sick. Never the less, I have decided to no longer post the DAYS I will be publishing. It always seems to change anyway. So, here is Chapter 3. I will have 4 up soon enough!

'Deal? Did he just say, Deal!?' Charlie was mentally panicking. How did she get herself in these situations? It's not like she WANTED to make a deal with The Radio Demon. Her breathing came in short gasps as she fell back to her seat. "No! NO! How did we get a deal?! I said no deals!" Alastor watched the emotions play across her face. He had never met a more expressive and emotional Sinner before in his life. Or death. With a shrug, Alastor began for the door. 

"I can promise you, My Dear, that I will make it worth your while." The Radio Demon chuckled and grabbed the doorknob. "I promise, you will have at LEAST one. good. night. At this hotel." And with that, the demon in red walked out of Charlie's office and towards the check-in desk. 

Charlie stood from her seat and with a sigh, began going over the proposals again. A knock on the doorframe was the only thing that took her mind off the situation before her. She looked up and smiled as Angel Dust poked his head inside. "Hey, the Strawberry Pimp gone? I gotta few questions for ya." Charlie looked up and nodded. 

"Of course Angel, come in." He took the seat previously occupied by The Radio Demon and glanced to the proposals on her desk. 

"Wow, that sure looks like a lot of money coming into this Hell Hole. Those plus the half a mil that Smiles offered. You shouldn't have a care in the world." Angel looked at his nails, not noticing that Charlie was now gaping at the Spider. 

"Wait. What?" 

"Yeah, your buddy Alastor is wanting to donate to the Hotel. He not tell ya? I heard him mention something to Mimzy at one of her clubs the other day when he was trying to get her as a sponsor." 

To say Charlie was shocked was an understatement. That was HIS proposal? Wait, why would he want to donate that much money to her cause? "Is he still here? No, first you. What did you want to talk about?"

"You seem shocked, Princess. But as for me, I wanted to talk about workin' instead of well, you know, bein' a patient. I ain't about all that help and rehabilitation mumbo, but it don't hurt to have a place to stay." Angel fidgeted with his hands for a moment and looked at the Princess. 

"Well, I mean, you are free to do as you wish. You know that. And you are already a pretty good help in getting people here. I'll tell you what, you help Niffty clean and stay out of trouble in the Hotel, You can do as you wish outside of it." Charlie smiled and held her hand out. 

"Sounds great! Thanks, Princess!" Angel took her hand in all four of his own and shook her hand before dashing out the door. He stopped just outside for a second, peeked in, and asked her, "You want me to see if The Strawberry Pimp is still here?" 

"Y..Yes please." 

With that, Angel Dust was gone and within five minutes, a familiar shadow crossed Charlie's desk. "Miss me already, darling?!" 

"N..No, hey Al, please take a seat. I just wanted to ask you a couple questions. I promise it's nothing about our deal." Charlie blushed slightly at the pet name. 

"Of course, my dear, what can I do you for?" The Radio Demon took the seat and propped his feet up on the desk. 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie looked at the demon in the eyes and reached for the waste bin that held the proposal. "Were you the one who offered to donate half a million to the Hotel?" 

"I was. Why do you ask?" 

"Nothing, no reason!" She stood and walked over beside him, and kneeled beside the chair. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "That's a lie, this is too much Alastor. I can't ask my business partner to drop this much money on the Hotel. Especially monthly!" She involuntarily took one of his hands into her both of hers. His eyes flashed from the top of her head to where her hands clasped his own. 

"Charlie, my dear," his voice dropped the radio static as he used his free hand to make her look at him. " While I think this whole thing is going to fail eventually, I find it admirable that you are trying to prove your Father wrong! Stepping on his toes in a sense." The static picked up and his radio voice came back on. "Plus! What else am I going to do?!" 

She dropped his hand, and a small part of him felt a little disappointed at the loss. 'well that's new.' he thought. 

"Al, I can't accept this much money. Thank you. And I mean it. But I have no idea how to even think about paying you back if it comes to it."

"Sweetheart, if I wanted you to pay me back, I would have put my name on the proposal." That made Charlie stop for a second. He was right, he had left the name blank and made it anonymously. She blushed brighter and moaned softly in frustration. 'Well, that's a sound I wouldn't mind hearing again.' the Radio Demon thought. He cleared his throat and offered a signature smile. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have just accepted and been on my way. But I am glad that you were the one who did it. Thank you, Alastor. I appreciate it. And since it IS your money, you can decide how to spend it!" She stood up and offered to help him stand. He took her hand. 

"If that is what you wish, then I will spend it on some luxuries. Also, I would like to ask for a favor." 

"Yes? Anything at this point, you deserve anything and everything for the help you have given us." 

"Anything?" 

"Uh, well, I mean sure. Anything." The Princess blushed brighter. There was no going back now. She made a deal with him and now felt like she owed him one. 

"Well then. I want a room. A Suite if you can offer it. For days where I don't feel like making the trek home." He grinned even wider. 

"Done. But, can't you open portals to get you to and from places?" She inquired, watching him warily. 

Alastor shrugged. "I can, but I would rather be near when all the fun happens."

"Understood. Is there anything else I can do for you while we are still on this topic?" 

"Yes, there is one more thing." The Radio Demon leaned down, his lips just centimeters from the Princess's ear. The sound of the girl's quiet gasp, urging him on. "Be my date to the Ball."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow hazbins. 

I apologize for the wait for the chapter. I have been very sick for the last few weeks. Fighting Pneumonia and the flu. I am working hard on getting the new chapter up. See you all very soon!!


	5. The REAL Chaper 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!!
> 
> It all started with the flu that developed into Pneumonia. Once I got over those, I promptly ended up slipping on moss, jogging out to my mailbox and wrecked my knee and shoulder. Yup. My momma never named me Grace for a reason. 
> 
> My luck seems to be changing though. Thank whatever Gods you pray to. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and words of encouragement. Reading the comments helped significantly. 
> 
> I will admit though, after that break, I lost a LOT of inspiration and I felt so bad about it. I ended up watching and re-reading my own story to get it back. I legitimately forgot where I was and where I was going. I needed a map and found half of one and no compass. Anyway! On to the story!

Charlie froze in shock for the second time that day. The feel of his breath brushing against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. The blush that spread across her cheeks began to spread down her face and neck. "That is" Alastor pulled back with a grin, "you already have a date?" 

"NO! No, I don't have a date, I was just going to go solo and just observe. Are you talking about going as date dates?" 

"My Dear, a date can be many things. I will let you decide how we go as." He picked a piece of lint off his right shoulder and flicked it away, awaiting her response. He watched the emotions move across her eyes and reveled in them all, his favorite being the confusion that was taking the lead. "Of course, you can say no. I wouldn't hold it against you." 

Charlie quickly raised her hands, shaking them vigorously. "We can go! Together, I mean. I don't want you to think that I don't want to go, it's just, I didn't think you would even want to go. I mean, you seem like you would be great at parties! Am I rambling? Sorry. I don't mean to offend." 

"No, offense was taken, I can promise you that. So, I can pick you up at 6?" 

"Yes." The blonde sighed and nodded. "I will be your date to the Ball, I assume red will be our color of choice?" 

"You're the one in charge here, Miss Magne." 

"You asked me to be your date, I can go with your colors. Black and red. I will get your approval on my dress before wearing it." 

"No need, I wish to be pleasantly surprised. Shall we go with the shades on my suit?" 

"Yes, that would be easiest." Charlie smiled and nodded. Memorizing the colors and debating her dress of choice. "I will need your help though. I don't know the style very well." 

"I will loan you a few pieces of literature for you to go over." Alastor's grin grew as he thought of the Princess wearing his era's dress. It was then that he got a rather, scandalous idea. "Princess, I will make sure that you are the Belle of the Ball. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." 

Alastor began walking for the door again and put his hand on the knob. "Is there anything else you need, my dear?" 

Charlie shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall. "No, I am good. I have a few things I have to do before it gets too late. I will get your room set up, finish the walkthrough, and a few finishing touches before heading to bed. Please don't hesitate to call me or hollar if you need me as well." 

"I will take you up on that! Have a wonderful evening and sleep well, Princess." The static vanishing as he said the last word and stepped out of the door. 

Charlie took a deep breath as she watched him leave and the door close. 'what. the. Hell. Just. Happened?!' She thought, the tension in her body releasing. Did she blush?! Wait, she was going to be the date for the Radio Demon!? How did that happen!? Her heart began pounding a little faster. Charlie wasn't sure if it was fear or other emotions she was feeling. She placed a hand over her heart. The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I have too much to do, let's not focus on Him.' 

She left her office and walked straight to the foyer. "NIFTY!" 

The tiny pink demon slid down the banister and landed in front of the princess. "Yes?! Do you have anything you need me to do?" She saluted Charlie with her feather duster and smiled brightly. 

"Yes, I need you to clean and prep one of the Suites for Alastor. He will need it open for when he decides to stay with us. Do you happen to know which ones are available for someone to use?" Charlie walked over to the books to see what rooms were open. 

"Well, the best one would be the one across from your room, Miss. All of the rooms are clean and prepared, but the Suite in front of yours is large enough to suit Al. Would you like me to set that up for you?" 

Charlie took a second to think about it and nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you Nift, I appreciate all your hard work. Tomorrow is opening day, I would like you to take a day off, relax, and be ready to go the next day." 

"You know I can't do that! I have to make sure the place is spiffy! Especially since we will have thirteen new faces joining us! I am going to have to mop the entry, dust the desks, clean the kitchens and make sure the dining hall is ready to go for dinner tomorrow. Plus, the dishes, the tables, everything!" 

"Nifty, at least let me take some of your workloads off, I will ask Vaggie to take over a few of your tasks. She is just as big of a neat freak. No offense." 

"None taken! If you insist, You're the boss, if she can take over the morning duties, I will take over the evening and room cleaning when they go down for dinner." 

"That sounds like a plan. Now, finish up what you need to and get some rest. We have a big day ahead. I will do my rounds and head to bed as well. I need to double-check the rooms and we will be ready for tomorrow! Thank you!" Charlie watched as Nifty waved and ran upstairs to take care of the Suite. She smiled and shook her head, noticing that Husker was no longer at the check-in desk and that it seemed to be pretty quiet in the Hotel. 'Everyone probably already headed to bed. Good, they are going to need their rest.' 

She looked over the guest logs and placed everyone in their perspective room, set up their counseling times and dates, and made sure things were in order. Once that was done, she went up to Vaggie's room and asked her to take over Nifty's morning rounds, to which she agreed. They bid each other goodnight and Charlie headed to her own room. She reached for her doorknob and stopped. 'I should probably check and make sure Alistor's room is in order.' she thought to herself, pulling her skeleton key from her pocket and walked across the hall. Unlocking the door, she entered, noticing how neat and clean the room was. Nifty had done a wonderful job. She could smell the wood polish as she entered. 

Everything was in order, and Charlie could tell that Nifty added some touches for the Radio Demon. She saw a few mounted deer heads on the wall, the fourposter bed was set up in his signature colors, the canopy was pulled open and secured to each of the posts. Charlie walked over and lightly touched one of the wooden posts and smiled softly, remembering their conversation. He had asked her to be his date to the Ball. Her face inflamed as she remembered the touch of his lips upon her knuckles. Her mind flew to every subtle touch the Radio Demon laid on her. The slight look of disappointment when their hands separated, and once again to the feel of his lips on her skin. Charlie bit her lip as she thought about him. 

Why was she thinking like this? 

Why was she blushing?

They are PARTNERS. She tried to reason with herself. There is no reason she should be thinking about him. Not like that. 

"Wait," She sat on his bed. "Am I crushing on the Radio Demon?"


End file.
